Obcięte uszy
}} W szeregu znamiennych i osobliwych wydarzeń, które opisałem, wykazując nadzwyczajne przymioty duchowe mego przyjaciela Sherlocka Holmesa, starałem się wybierać tylko takie przygody, które zawierają jak najmniej sensacyi, gdyż one, zdaniem mojem, nadają się więcej niż inne, do należytego scharakteryzowania jego talentu. Niestety, nie zawsze jest możliwą rzeczą oddzielić sensacyę od tematów kryminalnych. A ponieważ podjąłem się spopularyzowania możliwie wszystkich przygód Holmesa, znalazłem się obecnie w przykrem położeniu. Wypada mi: albo ważne szczegóły opuścić i wskutek tego przedstawić niezupełny obraz dotyczącego problemu, albo też ograniczyć się do takich zdarzeń, które przypadkowo sensacyjnemi nie są. Po tych kilku słowach przystępuję do opisania na podstawie własnych notatek, zdarzenia tak dalece osobliwego i przerażającego, że chyba nie wiele co do okropności dorównaćby mu zdołało. Było to w gorący, upalny dzień sierpnia. Ulica Baker street, rzec można, żarzyła się jak w ogniu, a oślepiające promienie słoneczne, padające na ścianę przeciwległego domu, raziły oczy w wysokim stopniu. Wprost wierzyć się nie chciało, że to te same mury, co ongi, wyzierały ku nam z poza zimowej, ciężkiej mgły. Holmes zapuścił firanki i wyciągnął się wygodnie na sofce. Czytał on już po raz drugi list, który przyniosła mu ranna poczta. Co do mnie — to podczas służby w Indyach przyzwyczaiłem się do znoszenia upałów i dlatego temperatura 30 stopni była dla mnie całkiem znośna. Gazeta poranna nie przyniosła nic ciekawego. Parlament był odroczony, wszyscy opuścili miasto, więc i we mnie obudziła się tęsknota do cienistych lasów, lub do miłych, o łagodnym klimacie okolic nadmorskich. Niestety, kapitały moje w banku wyczerpały się zupełnie i to było jednym, no i najważniejszym powodem, dlaczego pozostałem w dusznych murach, zamiast dawno już używać przyjemnych wakacyj na wsi. Sherlock Holmes odmienne miał upodobania. Jego wcale nie nęciły urocze górskie okolice, miłym chłodem i wonią dyszące lasy, ani też nie tęsknił do uroczych ludnych letnisk nad morzem. On wolał się zasklepić w środowisku pięciu milionów ludzi, gotów zawsze poświęcić wszystkie swoje myśli, uczucia, swój geniusz, słowem duszę całą, rozwiązywaniu zawiłych problemów, śledzeniu tajemniczych zbrodni i wydarzeń, jakie się w tem wielkiem środowisku każdej chwili wydarzyć mogły. Piękno przyrody, jak już wspomniałem, nie wywierało na nim żadnego wpływu. Na wieś wyjeżdżał tylko w takim wypadku, gdy pozostawiwszy w spokoju na pewien czas złoczyńcę w mieście, zmuszony był śledzić jego wspólników poza Londynem. Zauważyłem nagle, że Holmes był nader gorliwie listem swoim zajęty. Nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, cisnąłem nudną gazetę, rzuciłem się na fotel, pogrążając się wkrótce w marzenia. Wtem wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia głos Holmesa: — Tak jest, masz słuszność, Watsonie. Załatwienie sporów wydaje się i mnie rzeczą całkiem bezmyślną. — Całkiem bezmyślną! — podchwyciłem i po krótkiej chwili uprzytomniłem sobie, że Sherlock Holmes wypowiedział moje najtajniejsze myśli. Podniosłem się z fotelu i spojrzałem na przyjaciela z nietajonem zdziwieniem. — W jaki sposób do tego doszedłeś? — krzyknąłem prawie — to przechodzi wszelką możliwość. Holmes, widząc moje zdziwienie, roześmiał się serdecznie. — Przypominasz sobie zapewne, jak to onego czasu przeczytałem ci z dzieł Poego bardzo ciekawy ustęp o bystrym krytyku myślicielu, który odgadywał znakomicie myśli swego przyjaciela. Ty, niedowierzając, wziąłeś go jako zręczny i sprytny kawał autora. A kiedy ci oznajmiłem, że i ja zawsze to czynię, to jest odgaduję ludzkie myśli, wyraziłeś widoczne powątpiewanie. — Ależ bynajmniej.... — Może nie za pomocą głosu, mój kochany Watsonie, ale zapomocą brwi z wszelką pewnością. I teraz, gdy pogrążyłeś się w fotelu, myślom puszczając wodze, miałem rzadką i dobra sposobność śledzić bieg twych myśli, a potem przerwać je nagle właśnie w takiej chwili, kiedy mogłem cię z wszelką pewnością przekonać, że mi one najzupełniej były znane. Wyjaśnienie to bynajmniej mnie nie uspokoiło. — W przykładzie, który mi ongi przeczytałeś — odezwałem się — “osobliwy ów myśliciel wysnuwał wnioski z czynów człowieka, którego obserwował.” O ile sobie przypominam, człowiek ów, będący przedmiotem obserwacyi tego psychologa, potykał się o kupę kamieni, wznosił oczy ku niebu i t. p., ja zaś siedziałem całkiem nieruchomo w fotelu. Jakież więc miałeś z tego przesłanki do tak pewnych konkretnych wniosków? — Mylisz się, przyjacielu. Wszak człowiekowi dano wyraz twarzy jako środek objawiania wszelkich wewnętrznych wzruszeń i uczuć. A rysy twojej twarzy właśnie zdradzają każde wzruszenie jak najwyraźniej. — Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że czytałeś myśli z mego oblicza? — Z oblicza, a zwłaszcza z oczu. Może sobie już nie przypominasz, od czego marzenie twoje się zaczęło... — Istotnie nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. — A zatem ja ci objaśnię: Gdy rzuciłeś gazetę na ziemię, co właśnie moją uwagę na ciebie zwróciło, siedziałeś około pół minuty bez żadnego wyrazu twarzy. Potem skierowałeś wzrok na dopiero co oprawiony w ramy portret generała Gordona. Wówczas to zauważyłem po zmianie twego oblicza, że zrodził ci się w mózgu cały szereg interesujących myśli. Nie zaprowadziły mnie jednak daleko. Rzuciłeś wzrokiem na nieoprawiony jeszcze w ramy, powyżej twoich książek wiszący, portret Henryka Ward Beechera. Potem patrzyłeś w górę na ścianę i co wówczas myślałeś, było mi zupełnie wiadome; gdyby także i ten portret był oprawiony — myślałeś — to byłoby właśnie czem zapełnić puste miejsce, a oprócz tego byłby znakomity odpowiednik do portretu Gordona. — Odgadłeś moje myśli z podziwienia godną dokładnością. — No, tak daleko nie zbłądziłem. Ale to myśli twoje wróciły znowu do Beechera. Patrzyłeś badawczo na obraz jakbyś chciał wyczytać z jego rysów charakter. Potem usunęły ci się zmarszczki z czoła, mimo to patrzyłeś na obraz, a oblicze twoje było pełne powagi i zamyślenia. Budziłeś w tej chwili w swojej pamięci niewątpliwie szczegóły z życia Beechera i było dla mnie całkiem rzeczą jasną, że nie mogłeś tego uczynić bez potrącenia także o jego misyę, którą on spełnił w czasie powstania w Północnej Ameryce w interesie zjednoczonych ludów tamtejszych. Przypominam sobie z zupełną dokładnością, jak namiętnie dałeś wyraz oburzeniu z powodu tego, że tylko pewna część naszego społeczeństwa i to część pośledniejsza misyę tego człowieka należycie oceniła. Byłeś wówczas tak podniecony, iż wiedziałem dokładnie, że teraz wręcz o Beecherze myśleć nie możesz, nie potrącając o tę drażliwą misyę. W chwilę później, gdy odwróciłeś wzrok od obrazu, mogłem przypuszczać, że myśli twoje obracają się około amerykańskiej wojny domowej i, jak to właśnie teraz spostrzegłem, że usta twoje się ściągnęły, oczy nabrały dziwnego blasku, a ręce ściskały kurczowo poręcz fotelu, byłem przekonany, że myślisz o heroicznych czynach, których w beznadziejnej walce po obu stronach dokonano. Chwiałeś głową, myśląc o strasznej, smutnej, a bezużytecznej zagładzie życia tylu ludzi. Sięgnąłeś mimowolnie ręką ku twojej starej ranie i lekki uśmiech przebiegł ci przez usta, co mi wskazało, że cię o śmieszności tej metody załatwiania międzynarodowych zatargów należycie przekonałem. W tem właśnie miejscu odezwałem się do ciebie, że byłoby to zupełnie bezmyślne i ku wielkiemu znowu zadowoleniu poznałem po twojem zachowaniu się, iż wszystkie moje ostateczne wnioski były prawdziwe. — Najzupełniej słusznie — zauważyłem — lecz właśnie, gdy mi to wyjaśniłeś, wydaje mi się wszystko jeszcze dziwniejsze, niż przedtem. — O, przepraszam. Wszystko to było całkiem zwykłe i naturalne, mój kochany Watsonie i zapewniam cię, iż traktowałem całą rzecz jak najbardziej powierzchownie. Byłbym zresztą nawet i uwagi twojej nie zwracał, gdybyś mi był ponownie niedowierzania nie okazywał. Głupstwo to jednak; mam właśnie przed sobą mały problem, którego rozwiązanie, jak się zdaje, będzie o wiele trudniejsze, niż ta skromna próba w odgadywaniu twoich myśli. Zauważyłeś w gazecie małą notatkę, dotyczącą szczególnej zawartości pakunku, który przez pocztę otrzymała niejaka panna Zuzanna Cushing w Croydon, Gros street. — Nie, notatki tej nie czytałem. — Tak? Widocznie musiałeś ją przeoczyć. Proszę cię, podaj mi gazetę. Notatka znajduje się tuż pod rubryką “Wiadomości giełdowych.” Może będziesz łaskaw głośno ją przeczytać. Wziąłem do ręki gazetę i przeczytałem wskazany ustęp. Notatka pod tytułem: “Straszny pakiet” brzmiała jak następuje: “Panna Zuzanna Cushing zamieszkała w Croydon, Gros street, padła ofiarą złośliwego i niemądrego żartu, rozumie się żartu, o ile wypadek nie przybierze ważniejszego znaczenia. Wczoraj o godzinie drugiej po południu otrzymała panna Cushing z poczty pakiet, owinięty w nowy papier. Wewnątrz tego pakunku znajdowało się tekturowe pudełko od cygar, wypełnione gruboziarnistą solą. Panna Cushing poczęła pudełko to wypróżniać i nagle oniemiała ze zgrozy i przestrachu. Znalazła bowiem w tej soli dwoje świeżo obciętych ludzkich uszu. Pudełko było nadane dzień przedtem w Belfaście. Kto był nadawcą — niema w tym kierunku najmniejszych poszlak. Sprawa jest o tyle zagadkowa, że panna Cushing, dźwigająca na barkach z okładem pięć krzyżyków, prowadzi życie bardzo odosobnione i tylko kiedy niekiedy otrzymuje coś z poczty. Kilka lat przedtem jednak, kiedy mieszkała w Pendze, odnajmywała w swym domu pokój trzem słuchaczom medycyny, którzy tak nietaktownie u niej się zachowywali, że była zmuszoną mieszkanie im wymówić. Otóż policya jest zdania, że właśnie ci studenci spłatali pannie Cushing figla, mszcząc się za to wypowiedzenie osobliwie “przyjemną” pamiątką, pochodzącą najprawdopodobniej z sali anatomicznej. Przypuszczenie to jest do pewnego stopnia uzasadnione tem, że jeden z tych studentów, rodem z Północnej Irlandyi, o ile sobie to panna Cushing przypomina, bawił właśnie w Belfaście. W zagadkowej tej sprawie przedsięwzięto gorliwe dochodzenia, które spoczywa w ręku jednego z najdzielniejszych naszych detektywów, pana Lestrade.” — Tyle gazeta — rzekł Holmes, gdy skończyłem czytanie. A teraz co do naszego pana Lestrade. Otrzymałem od niego dziś rano krótką notatkę tej treści: “Sądzę, że zdarzenie to bardzo pana zainteresuje. Mamy wszyscy nadzieję wyjaśnienia tej sprawy, jednakże okazuje się ona nieco trudniejszą i nie da się tak rychło rozwikłać, jak się z początku zdawało. Telegrafowaliśmy do urzędu pocztowego w Belfaście, ale właśnie w krytycznym dniu nadawano tam bardzo wiele przesyłek i jest wprost wykluczone, aby tamtejsi ludzie nadawcę wiadomej przesyłki wyśledzić mogli. Zdołaliśmy to tylko skonstatować, że dotyczące pudełko służyło na cygara w ilości 100 sztuk. Odkrycie to nie posunęło sprawy ani o krok naprzód. Przypuszczenie jakoby młodzi studenci medycyny w grę wchodzili wydaje mi się najmniej uzasadnionem. Gdyby jednak panowie mieli kilka godzin wolnych i gdyby mnie odwiedzili, to byłbym z tego bardzo zadowolony. Znajdą mnie albo w ekspozyturze policyi albo na Gros street.” — Cóż ty na to — zapytał mnie Holmes. — Masz chęć mimo tego nieznośnego upału udać się ze mną do Croydon, aby mieć sposobność do wzbogacenia, swoich roczników o jeden niewątpliwie ciekawy wypadek? — Owszem, właśnie myślę o tem. — A więc dobrze, idziemy. Każ podać nam buty i zamówić dorożkę. Będę w okamgnieniu gotów, chcę się bowiem prędko ubrać i zaopatrzyć w cygara. W czasie jazdy koleją padał ulewny deszcz, wskutek czego po naszem przybyciu do Croydon upał nie był tak dotkliwy jak w Londynie, Holmes zawiadomił telegraficznie o naszem przybyciu pana Lestrade i ten oczekiwał nas na stacyi, ruchliwy i elegancki jak zawsze. Po pięciu minutach drogi znaleźliśmy się na Gros street, gdzie mieszkała panna Cushing. Była to ulica bardzo długa o schludnych, dwupiętrowych murowanych domach. Schody przed kamienicami były schludnie wybielone, a koło bram stały gromadkami dziewczęta służące i gawędziły między sobą wesoło. Lestrade zatrzymał się przed jednym z domów i zadzwonił. Wnet otworzyła nam bramę mała, porządnie ubrana dziewczynka. Wprowadziła ona nas do pokoju, w którym siedziała panna Cushing. Była to kobieta o szlachetnych rysach twarzy i dużych łagodnych oczach. Po obu skroniach opadały jej siwawe, kręcone loki. Zajęta była robótką ręczną. Obok niej na stoliczku stał koszyczek z kłębkami barwnych jedwabnych nici. — Ta straszna rzecz znajduje się w szopie — rzekła do pana Lestrade, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju. — Chciałabym się jej nareszcie pozbyć z mego domu i byłabym bardzo rada, gdybyście ją sobie panowie zabrali. — Właśnie chcemy to uczynić, panno Cushing. Zostawiłem ją tutaj dlatego, aby ją pan Holmes w obecności pani mógł obejrzeć. — Ależ, dlaczego znowu w mojej obecności? — Dlatego, że musi on w razie potrzeby zadać pani kilka ważnych pytań. — I na cóż się przydadzą te nowe pytania, skoro ja dokładnie pana poinformowałam, że absolutnie w tej sprawie nic nie wiem? — Ma pani zupełną słuszność — wtrącił Holmes ze zwyczajnym sobie spokojem — i ja sądzę, że pani dość już była w tej sprawie niepokojoną i maltretowaną. — Tak jest istotnie. Jestem kobietą spokojną, prowadzę życie odosobnione. Wyobrażają sobie panowie jak mi przykro, że nazwisko moje znalazło się na szpaltach pism i że mam w domu policyę. Pan, panie Lestrade, zechcesz przyjąć do wiadomości, że ja za nic w świecie nie chcę mieć w domu tej strasznej rzeczy. Jeśli pan Holmes chce ją obejrzeć, to będzie łaskaw pofatygować się do szopy. Udaliśmy się do małej szopy znajdującej się za domem w wązkim ogródku. Lestrade wszedł do środka i wyniósł żółte, papierowe pudełko, szary papier i kawałek szpagatu. Usiedliśmy wszyscy trzej na ławeczce, która się w pobliżu szopy znajdowała. Holmes oglądał rzeczy jedną po drugiej i sprawdzał to, o czem mu poprzednio Lestrade donosił. — Ten szpagat wydaje mi się bardzo interesujący — zauważył Holmes. Obejrzał go dokładnie, a nawet go powąchał. — Jak sądzisz, co to może być, panie Lestrade? — Cóżby...Jest to szpagat napuszczony smołą. — Bardzo słusznie. Jest to kawałek nici żaglowej napuszczonej smołą. Bezwątpienia zauważyłeś pan także, iż panna Cushing szpagat ten nożyczkami przecięła, co można poznać łatwo po nakarbowaniu z obu stron. Jest to rzecz wielkiej wagi. — Ja jednak nie mogłem się w tem żadnej ważności dopatrzeć — zauważył Lestrade. — Znaczenie leży w tem, że nie jest naruszony węzeł, a węzeł ten właśnie jest szczególniejszego rodzaju. — Zapewne, — ozwał się uprzedzająco Lestrade — węzeł jest bardzo pięknie związany, co ja właśnie w notatkach swoich już uwidoczniłem. — Więc dobrze. Co do szpagatu — rzecz już załatwiona. Teraz obejrzyjmy papier. Zwyczajny szary papier o bardzo charakterystycznym zapachu palonej kawy. Co? Pan tego nie zauważyłeś? Lecz ja przecie myślę, że o tem niema żadnej wątpliwości. Adres pisany jest dość niezgrabnemi literami. “Panna S. Cushing, Gros-street, w Croydon.” Pisarz miał pióro o szerokim końcu, zapewne marki “J” i użył bardzo lichego atramentu. Słowo “Croydon” było początkowo napisane przez “i,” a później dopiero przekształcono to “i” na “y.” Pakiet więc adresował mężczyzna (a jest to stanowczo męskie pismo) o bardzo ograniczonem wykształceniu, skoro o mieście Croydon nic nie wiedział. Wszystko, jak dotąd składa się pomyślnie. Gdyby tylko tak dalej. Pudełko jest żółte, przeznaczone na sto sztuk cygar. Co do tego pudełka to nie byłoby nic ciekawego do zauważenia, oprócz dwu odcisków palców, widocznych w lewym rogu u dołu. Jest ono napełnione gruboziarnistą solą, której się używa do konserwowania skór i tym podobnych przedmiotów. I w tem leży ów nadzwyczajny, dziwny załącznik. To mówiąc, wydobył obydwoje uszu, położył je na deszczułce położonej na kolanach, począł je starannie i z wielkiem zajęciem oglądać. Ja siedziałem z jednej, a Lestrade z drugiej strony, nachylając się ku niemu i patrząc z zapartym oddechem to na owe straszne kawałki ludzkiego ciała, to na poważne i głęboko zamyślone oblicze naszego przyjaciela, który wreszcie złożył tajemnicze uszy napowrót do pudełka i pogrążył się w głębokie milczenie. — Pan zapewne zauważyłeś — ozwał się Holmes po chwili do pana Lestrade, — że te uszy nie stanowią pary. — Rozumie się, że zauważyłem i wywnioskowałem, że jeżeli to był tylko złośliwy żart młodych studentów medycyny, to mogli oni o wiele łatwiej wysłać dwoje nieparzystych uszu z anatomii, aniżeli parę. — Słuszna uwaga, ale tu wcale nie idzie o żart.... — Jesteś pan tego pewny? — Wskazuje na to sam wygląd. Zwłoki, przeznaczone do celów anatomicznych oblewają zazwyczaj płynem zapobiegającym rozkładowi czego po tych uszach wcale nie widać. Obcięto je nie bardzo ostrem narzędziem, wobec czego wątpliwem jest, aby to uczynił słuchacz medycyny. A nadto słuchacz medycyny byłby z pewnością użył jako środka konserwującego formaliny lub spirytusu, bo rzeczy te ma pod ręką, a w ostatecznym chyba i bardzo wyjątkowym wypadku użyłby soli do tego celu. Powtarzam panu, że mamy tu do czynienia nie z jakimś niemądrym, kiepskim żartem, lecz stoimy wobec zbrodni, co bezwarunkowo trzeba poważnie traktować. Dreszcz mnie przeszedł, gdy słuchałem tych słów mego przyjaciela, z którego oblicza przebijała niezwykła powaga. Zdawało mi się, że stanąłem wobec jakiejś ciemności, w której czaiły się okropne, tajemnicze widma. Lestrade jednak potrząsał głową niedowierzająco. Widocznie słowa Holmesa niezupełnie natrafiały do jego przekonania. — Nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości — mówił — że przeciw moim zapatrywaniom, jakoby to był żart tylko, można podnosić zarzuty. Ale też i przeciw innym twierdzeniom przemawia bardzo wiele okoliczności. Wiemy, że ta pani prowadziła w Pendze spokojne i nienaganne życie, tak samo, jak tutaj przez lat dwadzieścia. W ciągu całego tego czasu wyjechała ona tylko jeden jedyny raz na cały dzień. Dlaczegoż więc, na miłość boską, miałby jakiś złoczyńca dowody swej winy jej właśnie przesyłać, skoro ona, jak twierdzi o niczem nie wie? Musi to być niezawodnie wyrafinowana komedyantka. — Otóż właśnie jest ową zagadką, którą musimy rozwiązać — odpowiedział Holmes. — Ja ze swej strony będę się starał, udowodnić to o czem sam jestem przekonany, a mianowicie, że moje przypuszczenia są słuszne i że zachodzi tu — podwójne morderstwo. Bo proszę. Jedno z uszu, małe, delikatne, z dziurką, w której wprawiony był kolczyk — jest z pewnością kobiece. Drugie zaś należało do mężczyzny. Jest ono od słońca opalone, mniej delikatnego kształtu i na koniuszku przedziurawione. Prawdopodobnie oboje ci nieszczęśliwi już nie żyją, gdyż inaczej bylibyśmy dotychczas coś o nich słyszeli. Dzisiaj mamy piątek. Pakiet wysłano we czwartek, we środę, albo jeszcze wcześniej. Jeżeli tedy ludzie ci zostali istotnie zamordowani, to któż inny mógł przesłać pannie Cushing te znaki owego czynu, jeśli nie sam morderca. Nadawca przesyłki jest mężczyzną, którego musimy wyśledzić. Miał on zapewne bardzo ważne powody, dla których posłał ten pakiet właśnie pannie Cushing. Idzie teraz o to, jakie to były powody. Jestem tedy zmuszony oświadczyć jej, że spełniono tu dziwy czyn, być może dlatego, aby ją narazić na nieprzyjemności i zmartwienia... W obu wypadkach musiałaby ona wiedzieć, kto to uczynił. Czy jednak wie? Wątpię. Jeżeli wie, to pocóż uwiadamiała policyę! Mogła bowiem całkiem bezpiecznie uszy w ogrodzie zakopać i nikt nigdy o temby się nie dowiedział. A byłaby to uczyniła z pewnością, gdyby jej było na ukryciu przestępcy zależało. Jeżeli jej zaś na tem nie zależało, to byłaby z pewnością wyjawiła jego nazwisko przed policyą, rozumie się, gdyby ono było jej wiadome. Jak widać, nici tak się tu powikłały, że przedewszystkiem musimy je koniecznie rozplątać. Mówił to prędko i podniesionym głosem, patrząc w zamyśleniu w jeden punkt daleko poza ogrodem na rozległej przestrzeni. Nagle zerwał się na równe nogi i podążył pospiesznie ku domowi. — Chciałbym zadać kilka pytań pannie Cushing — rzekł. — W takim razie pożegnam pana na chwilę — odpowiedział Lestrade. — Mam tu jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy do załatwienia. Nie łudzę się zresztą, że się czegoś nowego od panny Cushing dowiem. Po ukończeniu czynności spotka mnie pan tu niedaleko w biurze policyi. — Dobrze. Pomówimy obszerniej po drodze do stacyi. — odpowiedział Holmes. W chwilę później byliśmy znowu w pokoju panny Cushing i zastaliśmy ją przy tej samej robótce, co przedtem. Gdyśmy weszli, opuściła nici na kolana i zwróciła na nas swoje duże niebieskie oczy z wyrazem niemego zapytania. — Jestem przekonana — odezwała się po chwili — że zaszła tu pomyłka i pakiet wcale nie był dla mnie przeznaczony. Opowiedziałam wszystko temu panu z policyi i on się z tego serdecznie uśmiał. O ile wiem, nie mam na całym świecie nieprzyjaciela, dlaczego więc miałby mi ktoś wypłatać figla? — Jestem tego samego mniemania co i pani — odpowiedział Holmes, siadając koło niej — i zdaje mi się, że jest to więcej niż prawdopodobne. Nagle zatrzymał się i, jak to niespodziewanie spostrzegłem, począł z szczególnem zainteresowaniem przypatrywać się jej profilowi. Widać było na chwilę z jego ożywionego oblicza, że zdarzyła mu się jakaś niespodzianka i to pomyślna, chociaż twarz jego przybrała znowu wyraz zwykłej obojętności, gdy panna Cushing zwróciła się ku niemu zaciekawiona, dlaczego tak nagle umilkł. Ja również patrzyłem uporczywie na jej gładko uczesane włosy, zrzadka siwizną przyprószore, na grzebienie, małe złote kolczyki w uszach, przyjazny i szczery wyraz twarzy — niestety, nie mogłem odkryć ciekawego szczegółu, który mego przyjaciela tak widocznie zainteresował i wzruszył. — A więc mam dla pani jeszcze dwa pytania..... — O, mam ich już dość — odrzekła niecierpliwie. — Pani ma dwie siostry, nieprawdaż?? — Skąd pan wie o tem? — Zauważyłem przelotnie, wchodząc do izby, fotografię trzech pań, stojącą na gzymsie kominka. Jedna z nich bez zaprzeczenia jest podobizną pani, podczas gdy dwie inne wydały mi się tak szczególnie do pani podobne, że o pokrewieństwie wszystkich trzech pań nie może być żadnej wątpliwości. — Ma pan zupełną słuszność. Są to moje dwie siostry, Sara i Mary. — A tu bliżej mnie zauważyłem inną fotografię młodszej siostry pani w towarzystwie mężczyzny, który jak wskazuje jego uniform jest stewardem. Fotografia była zdjęta w Liverpoolu. Widzę, że siostra pani wówczas nie była zamężną. — Umiesz pan bardzo szybko spostrzegać. — Jest to mój zawód, proszę pani. — Tak jest, ma pan słuszność. Siostra moja wówczas jeszcze nie była zamężną, ale w kilka dni później poślubiła ona istotnie niejakiego pana Brownera. Wówczas, gdy fotografia była zdjęta, jeździł on na linii Ameryki Południowej, ale miłość jego dla żony była tak wielka, że nie chcąc na czas dłuższy z nią się rozstawać, zmienił służbę, otrzymując zajęcie na parowcu kursującym między Liverpoolem a Londynem. — A może na parowcu “Stara Ojczyzna”? — Nie. Wedle moich ostatnich o nim wiadomości na parowcu “Kwiat majowy.” Pewnego razu odwiedził mnie on tutaj. Było to wówczas gdy złamał ślub wstrzemięźliwości. Odtąd począł na nowo pić, jak długo znajdował się na lądzie, a upijał się potem tak często, że w końcu popadł prawie w obłąkanie. O, był to okropny dzień w którym znowu do kieliszka powrócił. Zaczął się kłócić naprzód ze mną potem ze Sarą. Od tego czasu Mary przestała całkiem do mnie pisywać i nie mam o nich żadnej wiadomości. Panna Cushing doprowadziła w tem miejscu do ważnego dla niej tematu, o czem wcale wątpić nie było potrzeby. Jak wszyscy ludzie, którzy pędzą życie w samotności, była z początku wstrzemięźliwa, lecz wkrótce rozgadała się z nadzwyczajną otwartością. Opowiadała nam wiele o tym swoim szwagrze pijaku, poczem mówiła o byłych lokatorach, trzech studentach medycyny. W trakcie opowiadania wymieniła ich nazwiska i szpitale, w których oni byli asystentami. Holmes słuchał z wielką uwagą jej opowiadania i od czasu do czasu wtrącał pytania. — Co do starszej siostry pani, Sary — ozwał się — to dziwię się, że panie razem nie mieszkacie. Przecież obydwie jesteście niezamężne. — O, nie dziwiłby się pan, gdybyś pan znał temperament Sary. Próbowałam tego zaraz po mojem przybyciu do Croydon i nawet mieszkałyśmy razem przez dwa miesiące, ale potem musiałyśmy się rozejść. Nie mogę, co prawda, nic złego powiedzieć o mej siostrze. Jednego tylko nie mogłam znieść, miała ona nawyczkę mieszania się do obcych spraw, co powodowało różne nieprzyjemności, a z tego powodu nie mogłam się z nią zgodzić. — O ile mi się zdaje, wspomniała już pani, że ona posprzeczała się z krewnymi w Liverpoolu, nieprawdaż? — Tak jest, pomimo, że byli oni przedtem w najlepszej przyjaźni. Cna właśnie dlatego przeniosła się do Liverpoolu, aby być bliżej nich. A teraz nie pominie żadnej sposobności, byle tylko memu szwagrowi dokuczyć. Przez całe ostatnie pół roku, kiedy razem mieszkałyśmy, mówiła ciągle tylko o tem, jak to on ciągle pije i jak przez to podupadł. Sądzę, że on nie pozwolił jej na wtrącanie się do swoich spraw domowych i niewątpliwie otwarcie i stanowczo jej to powiedział. I z tego potem nastąpiło poróżnienie. — Dziękuję pani uprzejmie za tak cenne wskazówki — kończył Holmes, podnosząc się i składając jej ukłon. — Siostra pani, Sara, mieszka, jak pani wspomniała, w Wallingtonie przy New street? Zegnam panią i oświadczam z naciskiem, że byłaś pani ofiarą sprawy, w której żadnego nie brałaś udziału. Właśnie, gdy opuściliśmy dom, nadjechała dorożka. Holmes zatrzymał woźnicę i zapytał: — Daleko stąd do Wallingtonu? — Około pół mili. — Siadaj, Watsonie. Musimy kuć żelazo, póki gorące. Cała ta historya, jest nadzwyczaj prosta, a jednak łączą się z nią dwa albo trzy bardzo ciekawe i pouczające szczegóły. Następnie odezwał się do woźnicy: — Proszę się zatrzymać przy najbliższej stacyi telegraficznej. Holmes wysłał krótką depeszę, a podczas dalszej jazdy oparł się wygodnie na siedzeniu w powozie i nasunął kapelusz na oczy, żeby go nie raził blask słońca. Woźnica zatrzymał się przed domem, który był prawie tak samo zbudowany, jak dom panny Cushing, który niedawno opuściliśmy. Przyjaciel mój kazał woźnicy zaczekać i już chwycił ręką dzwonek, gdy w tem drzwi się otworzyły i ukazał się w nich poważnie wyglądający młody pan, ubrany czarno. Na głowie miał cylinder. — Czy jest panna Sara Cushing w domu? — zapytał Holmes. — Panna Sara Cushing jest bardzo chora — odpowiedział młody człowiek. — Od wczoraj ukazały się u niej oznaki bardzo niebezpiecznej choroby nerwowej. Jestem jej lekarzem i nie mogę w żaden sposób pozwolić komukolwiek na złożenie jej wizyty. Może panowie będziecie łaskawi zjawić się za jakie dziesięć dni. Naciągnął rękawiczki, zamknął bramę i oddalił się. — Otóż to właśnie..... — rzekł Holmes ze swoim zwykłym humorem. — Kto wie, czy ona mogłaby, no i chciała, cokolwiek w tej sprawie powiedzieć — zauważyłem. — Ja też nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru dowiadywać się czegoś od niej. Chciałem ją tylko zobaczyć. Mniemam jednak mimo wszystko, że uzyskałem to, co zamierzałem. Fiakier może nas zawieść do jakiego porządnego hotelu. Chcielibyśmy naprzód zjeść obiad, a potem udać się do biura policyi. Przy obiedzie spędziliśmy czas bardzo przyjemnie. Holmes kazał sobie podać rozkład jazdy, w którym coś wyszukał, a potem podczas obiadu opowiadał bardzo ucieszną historyę o skrzypcach, jak swoje własne skrzypce, prawdziwe Stradywaryuszowskie, szacowane co najmniej na 2.000 dolarów, nabył od pewnego Żyda przekupnia za 15 dolarów. Zgadało się przytem o Paganinim. Upłynęło więcej niż godzina czasu, a myśmy jeszcze siedzieli przy butelce wina burgundzkiego, podczas gdy Holmes opowiadał anegdotki jedną po drugiej o tej niezwykłej osobistości. Było już daleko z południa i upał ustąpił miejsca przyjemnemu, orzeźwiającemu chłodowi, gdyśmy się znaleźli w biurze policyi. Lestrade oczekiwał nas przed drzwiami. — Jest dla pana telegram, panie Holmes. — Aha, to już odpowiedź — rzekł, rozdzierając opieczętowanie i przebiegłszy wzrokiem treść, schował papier do kieszeni, poczem dodał: wszystko jest po mojej myśli. — Odkryłeś pan zapewne coś ciekawego... — Odkryłem wszystko. — Co? — zapytał Lestrade, patrząc na niego z ogromnem zdziwieniem — żartuje pan, panie Holmes. — Nigdy w mojem życiu nie byłem tak daleki od żartu, jak w tej chwili. Zaszła tu wstrętna zbrodnia i zdaje mi się, że mam już w ręku wszystkie odnoszące się do niej szczegóły. — No i gdzież jest zbrodniarz? Holmes napisał kilka słów na odwrotnej stronie swojej karty wizytowej i podał ją Lestrade’mu. — Oto jego nazwisko! — rzekł — nie możesz go pan jednak w żaden sposób kazać aresztować aż jutrzejszej nocy. Prosiłbym pana, ażeby z wypadkiem tym nie łączył mego nazwiska, ponieważ zależy mi na tem bardzo, aby mój udział w całej tej sprawie nie był komukolwiek wiadomy. Zresztą wykrycie zbrodniarza nie napotka na żadne trudności. Żegnam pana, panie Lestrade. Udaliśmy się na dworzec kolejowy, pozostawiając Lestrade’a, który się trochę zadumał. Mimo to jednak z rozjaśnionem, pełnem zachwytu obliczem odczytywał kartę, którą mu Holmes pozostawił. — A więc wypadek — zaczął Holmes, gdyśmy tego wieczoru w naszem mieszkaniu przy Baker street zapalili cygara — wypadek jest podobny do tych, które ty w swoich nowelach p. t. “Spóźniona zemsta” i “Znak czterech” opisałeś. Byliśmy wówczas zmuszeni cofać się wstecz od skutków do przyczyn. Napisałem do Lestrade’a, ażeby mi później doniósł o tych szczegółach, które mi jeszcze nie są znane. Rozumie się, szczegóły może on dopiero wówczas uzyskać, gdy przestępca będzie pod kluczem. A że on nie umknie, jestem o tem przekonany, bo chociaż Lestrade nie ma wielkich zdolności w wysnuwaniu wniosków w badaniach i t. p., ale jest pojętny i wytrwały, zdolny jak tresowany pies, któremu się dokładnie wskaże, co ma czynić i jak ma czynić. Właśnie dzięki tej wytrwałości doszedł do stanowiska szefa tajnej policyi. — Więc szereg twoich dowodów nie jest jeszcze zupełny? — zapytałem. — W głównych zarysach łańcuch moich dowodów jest już zamknięty. Wiemy, kto jest sprawcą zbrodni, jednakże nie zdołałem jeszcze dociec, kto jest drugą ofiarą tej zbrodni. Spodziewam się jednak, że wkrótkim czasie i o tem się dowiesz i będziesz miał dokładny obraz całego wypadku. — Przypuszczam, że ów stewart Jim Browner, zatrudniony na linii Liverpool-Londyn jest owym człowiekiem, którego masz w podejrzeniu. — O! w podejrzeniu? Idzie, tu o trochę więcej, niż podejrzenie. — A jednak ja nie widzę ku temu żadnych pewnych oznak. — Przeciwnie, ja sądzę, że nie mogło być przejrzystszej sprawy od tej właśnie. Przejdźmy po kolei główne jej punkty. Przedewszystkiem w chwili, kiedyśmy się nią zajęli, nie mieliśmy żadnych danych do wnioskowania, a to stanowi już bardzo wiele. Przypominasz sobie, żeśmy z początku nie czynili żadnych przypuszczeń. Pojechaliśmy całkiem spokojnie do Croydon, aby tam wszystko naocznie zbadać i wyciągnąć z tego konkretne, pewne wnioski. Cóż zobaczyliśmy naprzód? Oto zobaczyliśmy miłą i czcigodną kobietę, po której poznałem odrazu, że nie jest zdolną do żadnej zbrodni i że w jej sercu żadna podejrzana tajemnica się nie kryje. Zobaczyliśmy dalej fotografię, która naprowadziła mię na domysł, że kobieta owa ma jeszcze dwie siostry. Natychmiast przebiegła mi przez głowę myśl, że wiadoma przesyłka mogła być przeznaczoną dla jednej z tych sióstr. Porzuciłem jednak tę myśl na chwilę, by do niej w razie potrzeby powrócić i potem udaliśmy się do ogrodu, gdzieśmy oglądali zawartość tajemniczego pudełka. Sznurek był taki, jakiego się używa do wiązania żaglów okrętowych i natychmiast myśli moje skierowały się na wodę. Gdy zauważyłem później, że węzeł jest taki sam, jaki zwykli wiązać marynarze, że pakiet zatem nadany był w porcie i że męskie ucho przedziurawione było kolczykiem, przyszedłem do przekonania, że wszystkich biorących udział w dramacie szukać trzeba wśród ludzi zajmujących się żeglugą. Bo jeżeli który z naszych mężczyzn nosi kolczyki, to można z tego prawie zawsze wnosić, że jest to marynarz. Gdy potem przypatrzyłem się bliżej adresowi, zauważyłem, że brzmiał on: “Panna S. Cushing.” Najstarsza z trzech sióstr jest wprawdzie panną i imię jej chrzestne zaczyna się literą “S,” mimo to wydawało mi się możliwem, że przesyłka mogła również być przeznaczoną dla jednej z jej sióstr. W takim wypadku należało nam skierować dochodzenia na inne tory. Poszedłem więc do domu, aby uzyskać pewne wyjaśnienia w tym kierunku. Zacząłem od tego, że upewniłem pannę Cushing i przekonałem ją o zaszłej tu pomyłce, poczem, jak to zauważyłeś, przestałem nagle mówić. Powodem tego było moje spostrzeżenie, które napełniło mnie zdumieniem i równocześnie wskazało mi ściśle ograniczone pole do dalszych poszukiwań. Jesteś lekarzem, mój kochany Watsonie i wiesz o tem dobrze, że żadna część ludzkiego organizmu nie przedstawia takiej różnorodności, jak właśnie ucho. Każde ucho z reguły posiada swoje odrębne właściwości i odróżnia się bezwarunkowo od wszystkich innych uszu w całym świecie. W czasopiśmie antropologicznem z ostatniego roku możesz znaleść dwie interesujące rozprawy mojego pióra na ten temat. A zatem w dzisiejszym wypadku badałem te uszy, znajdujące się w pudełku okiem znawcy, wskutek czego mogłem dobrze rozróżniać ich anatomiczne osobliwości. Przypomnij sobie więc moje zdziwienie, gdym spostrzegł u panny Cushing prawie zupełnie takie samo ucho, jakie przed chwilą w ogrodzie oglądaliśmy. Przypadek był tu wykluczony. Zupełnie podobna szczupłość muszli, ta sama szeroko zaokrąglona linia miękiszu, ten sam kierunek wewnętrzny chrząstek — słowem całkiem to samo ucho. Naturalnie, uprzytomniłem sobie natychmiast niezmierną ważność tego odkrycia. Nie ulegało wiec już żadnej wątpliwości, że ofiara zbrodni musiała być z panną Cushing spokrewnioną i to spokrewnioną bardzo blisko. Zacząłem więc rozmawiać z nią o jej rodzinie i przypominasz sobie, że ona nam bardzo ważnych szczegółów dostarczyła, a przedewszystkiem dowiedzieliśmy się, że siostra jej nazywa się Sara i że ona przez krótki czas z nią mieszkała. Adres jej więc był taki sam, jak panny Cushing, to jest Croydon, Gros street i było dla mnie całkiem rzeczą jasną, że mogła tu łatwo zajść pomyłka a niemniej i dla kogo posyłka była przeznaczona. Potem dowiedzieliśmy się o tym Brownerze, który był ożeniony z trzecią siostrą, że przez długi czas był ze Sarą na bardzo dobrej stopie. To było przyczyną, że ona się do Liverpoolu przesiedliła, aby Brownera częściej widywać mogła. Później jednak przyszło do nieporozumienia, którego rezultatem było zupełne zerwanie między nimi stosunków. Jeżeli później chciał Browner wysłać jej pakunek, to mógł to uczynić tylko pod starym adresem, bo z powodu zerwania z nią stosunków, nowego jej adresu nie znał. I tu właśnie zaczęła się cała historya znakomicie rozjaśniać. Wiedzieliśmy o tem, że ten człowiek był bardzo popędliwy o silnych namiętnościach. Przypominasz sobie, że on porzucił zapewne bardzo dobrą posadę przy Towarzystwie żeglugi Ameryki Południowej i przyjął o wiele mniej korzystne zajęcie na parowcu liverpoolskim dlatego tylko, aby módz częściej przebywać u boku swojej żony, że wreszcie przy każdej sposobności pił nad miarę i upijał się. Miałem więc zupełną podstawę do przypuszczenia, że żona jego została zamordowana i że równocześnie zamordowany został także mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie marynarz. W okolicznościach tych nasuwa się jeszcze dalsze przypuszczenie, a mianowicie, że motywem zbrodni była zazdrość. Ale dlaczego te znaki czynu miały być przesłane pannie Sarze Cushing? Możliwe jest to tylko do wyjaśnienia, jeżeli ona w czasie swojej bytności w Liverpoolu wszczęła jakieś intrygi, które potem pociągnęły za sobą katastrofę. Z rozkładu jazdy dowiedziałem się, że linia liverpoolska prowadzi przez Belfast, Dublin i Waterford, a zatem, jeżeli Browner czyn popełnił i bezpośrednio potem wsiadł na swój statek, w takim razie miejscowość Belfast byłaby dla niego pierwszą stacyą, z której ten straszny pakiet mógł nadać. Nie mogłem lekceważyć także i drugiego ewentualnego rozwiązania. Pomimo, że od samego początku rozwiązanie to wydawało mi się nieprawdopodobne próbowałem szczęścia także i z tej strony zanim przedsięwziąłem dalsze kroki. Mogło się mianowicie zdarzyć tak, że jakiś kochanek zamordował oboje państwo Browner. W tym wypadku męskie ucho byłoby właśnie stewarda. Miałem jednak ciężkie różnorodne zarzuty przeciw tej teoryi — leżała ona, jednak w zakresie możliwości. Telegrafowałem stąd do mego przyjaciela Algara w liverpoolskiej tajnej policyi i prosiłem go, aby zbadał, czy pani Browner znajduje się w domu i czy mąż jej pełni służbę w drodze na pokładzie okrętu “Kwiat majowy.” Potem udaliśmy się do Wallingtonu, złożyć wizytę pannie Sarze Cushing. Chciałem podczas tej wizyty skonstatować, o ile i w jakim stopniu jest u niej familijne podobieństwo uszu. Oprócz tego, wedle mego zdania, panna Sara mogła nam udzielić bardzo ważnych wiadomości. Nie łudziłem się oczywiście, żeby ona w poszukiwaniach nas wspierała. O wypadku słyszała bezwarunkowo, gdyż całe miasto Croydon mówiło o nim, omawiano go też w gazetach i wiedziałem, że tylko ona jedynie mogła nam powiedzieć, dla kogo pakiet był wydany. Gdyby była miała zamiar popierać urzędowe śledztwo, to byłaby prawdopodobnie poinformowała policyę o wszystkiem, co jej na pewno było wiadome. Musieliśmy tedy starać się z nią zobaczyć udaliśmy się do Wallingtonu. Tam dowiedzieliśmy się, że wiadomość o nadejściu pakietu także na niej wywarła wrażenie, następstwem tego było niebezpieczne wstrząśnienie jej systemu nerwowego. Godną jest uwagi ta okoliczność, że początek tej choroby schodzi się właśnie z chwilą rozpowszechnienia się wiadomości o całej historyi obciętych uszu. Było do przewidzenia, że ona zrozumiała całą doniosłość wypadku i dlatego nie można się było na razie spodziewać od niej żadnej pomocy w naszych poszukiwaniach. Na szczęście jednak byliśmy od tej jej pomocy najzupełniej niezależni. W policyi już oczekiwała mnie telegraficzna odpowiedź mego przyjaciela Algara. Nie zawierała ona jednak nic stanowczego. Mieszkanie pani Browner było dłużej niż od trzech dni zamknięte, sąsiedzi mniemali, że ona zapewne wyjechała z wizytą do swoich krewnych. Dalej upewnił się Algar w biurze Towarzystwa okrętowego, że steward jest w drodze na okręcie “Kwiat majowy, ” a ja obliczam, że okręt ten przybędzie do Londynu jutro w nocy. Skoro tylko steward przybędzie, rezolutny Lestrade, o ile naturalnie potrafi zachować miarę w swej gorliwości, uchwyci go w swoje ręce i będziemy mieli wkrótce wszystkie najważniejsze szczegóły. Oczekiwania nie zawiodły Holmesa. W dwa dni później otrzymał on dużą kopertę, która mieściła w sobie krótką wiadomość od Lestrade’go i kilkuarkuszowy dokument pisany na maszynie. — No i Lestrade rzeczywiście uwięził draba — rzekł do mnie Holmes — i sądzę, że wiadomość będzie dla ciebie interesująca. “Kochany Panie Holmes — pisze on — zgodnie najzupełniej z planem, który my ułożyliśmy w celu udowodnienia naszych przypuszczeń — uważasz, Watsonie, na to słowo “my”? — posłałem wczoraj do przystani Alberta i na pokład parowca “Kwiat majowy,” należącego do akcyjnego Towarzystwa przewozowego na linii Liverpool-Dublin-Londyn. Dowiedziałem się tam, że steward nazywa się James Browner i że podczas ostatniej podróży zachowywał się tak niemożliwie, iż kapitan był zmuszony zwolnić go od obowiązku. Zszedłem do kabiny i znalazłem go. Siedział na skrzynce, ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach. Jestto potężnego wzrostu i silny drab, wygolony starannie i ogorzały od słońca. Ujrzawszy mnie, zerwał się ku mnie, wiedząc zapewne, co oznacza moje przybycie. Wyciągnąłem rękę, aby dać znać gwizdawką znajdującym się w pobliżu agentom, ale on wydał mi się bardzo przygnębiony i chętnie się poddał, wstrzymując mnie za rękaw, abym nie dawał niepotrzebnie znaku moim ludziom. Zaprowadziliśmy go całkiem spokojnie do więzienia śledczego i zabraliśmy także jego walizę w nadziei, że możemy tam coś podejrzanego znaleźć, ale okazało się, że nic osobliwszego w niej nie było. Nie potrzeba było zresztą już żadnych dowodów, gdyż oświadczył on inspektorowi więzienia gotowość do zeznań, co też i uczynił. Protokół zeznania odstenografowano; przy niniejszem posyłam Panu odpis tegoż. Całe zdarzenie, jak to już panu oznajmiłem, okazało się nadzwyczaj proste, jednakże pozwalam sobie złożyć panu podziękowanie za tak wydatną pomoc pańską w przeprowadzeniu śledztwa. Kreślę się z serdecznem pozdrowieniem zawsze ten sam G. Lestrade.” — Hm! Sprawa była rzeczywiście bardzo prosta — zauważył Holmes z uśmiechem — sądzę jednak, że ona mu się zupełnie w innem świetle przedstawiała wówczas, gdy nas prosił o pomoc. No, ale wartoby się teraz dowiedzieć — mówił dalej — co miał do powiedzenia Browner. Zeznania jego odstenografowano i jest to dla nas bardzo ważne, bo protokół zawiera jego własne słowa. Holmes, powiedziawszy to, wziął do rąk przysłane mu papiery i począł na głos czytać: “Mam wiele, bardzo wiele do powiedzenia. Pragnę złożyć bardzo obszerne wyznanie i jest mi obojętnem, czy potem zamkniecie mnie, czy wypuścicie na wolność. Przedewszystkiem że od chwili spełnienia czynu wcale jeszcze oka nie zmrużyłem i nie mam też nadziei, że się kiedykolwiek uspokoję, że przestanę myśleć o tem, co się stało. Mam ciągle przed oczyma ich oboje; oboje prześladują mnie niemiłosiernie na każdym kroku. On patrzy na mnie z nienawiścią i gniewem, jak nieprzejednany wróg, ona zaś z wyrazem okropnego przerażenia i rozpaczy. Ona, to niewinne dziecię, miała powód do przerażenia, gdy z oblicza swego męża wyczytała śmierć. Ale winna tu jest wszystkiemu Sara i ją spotkać był winien los, który mnie teraz spotyka. Ona to złamała mi życie! Nie mam zamiaru uniewinniać się. Począłem znowu pić, począłem grzęznąć na nowo w obrzydliwe bagno pijaństwa, jak to przed tem czyniłem, ona starała się mnie wydobyć z tego nałogu i byłbym z pewnością był miał w niej dobrego przyjaciela i podporę w walce z moim nałogiem, gdyby była nigdy nie przestąpiła progu mego mieszkania. Ona mnie kochała i to stało się początkiem wszystkiego złego. Kochała mnie tak długo, dopóki nie spostrzegła, że najmniejsza drobnostka mojej żony była mi droższą i ważniejszą, niż cała Sara Cushing ze swoją miłością. Wówczas to miłość jej zmieniła się w straszną nienawiść. Z trzech sióstr najstarsza była taką sobie poczciwą kobietą, druga była istnym dyabłem, a trzecia, najmłodsza, prawdziwym aniołem. Sara liczyła lat trzydzieści trzy, a Mary, gdy ją poślubiłem, dwadzieścia dziewięć. Pierwsze chwile żyliśmy ze sobą bardzo szczęśliwie i z pewnością w całym Liverpoolu nie było lepszej żony od mojej Mary. Na nasze nieszczęście zaprosiliśmy Sarę w gościnę na jeden tydzień i z tygodnia zrobił się miesiąc, a z miesiąca dwa, trzy i tak dalej, aż ostatecznie zasiedziała się u nas na stałe. Miałem wówczas dobrą posadę na pewnym krążowniku. Zaoszczędziliśmy nawet trochę pieniędzy i zdawało się, że przed sobą mamy piękną, słoneczną przyszłość. Mój Boże! Któżby był wówczas przypuszczał, że przyjdzie tak straszne nieszczęście. Toż przez myśl nawet nikomu to przejść nie mogło! Prawie każdą sobotę i niedzielę spędzałem w domu obok swej żony, a jeśli zdarzyło, że mój statek na dłuższy czas się zatrzymywał, to bawiłem w domu chętnie pół a nieraz i cały tydzień. Wówczas spotykałem się bardzo często ze Sarą. Była to kobieta o pięknej i smukłej postaci, brunetka, dumna i pełna temperamentu. Miała też swój szczególniejszy sposób trzymania głowy dumnie, wyniośle, a oczy jej żarzyły się, gotowe sypnąć snopami iskier. Kiedy jednak ujrzałem moją dobrą, kochaną żonę, zapomniałem o Sarze zupełnie i nic a nic mnie ona nie obchodziła, A że tak było — przysięgam na wszystko, choćby nawet na wiarę, że grzech mój będzie odpuszczony. Nieraz zauważyłem, że jej bardzo zależy na tem, abyśmy zostali sam na sam. Próbowała mnie nawet wyciągnąć na przechadzkę, ale mnie to nawet ani w głowie nie było. Pewnego wieczora otworzyły mi się oczy na wszystko. Przyszedłem ze służby i nie zastałem w domu żony. Była tylko Sara. — Gdzie jest Mary? — zapytałem. — Właśnie dopiero co wyszła załatwić w mieście jakiś rachunek. Nie byłem z tego zadowolony i przechadzałem się po pokoju niecierpliwie. — Nie możesz nawet pięciu minut wytrzymać bez żony? — zapytała mnie. — Uważam, że jest to dla mnie pewnego rodzaju zły komplement, że moje towarzystwo nawet przez taki krótki czas, zadowolnić cię nie może. — Nie gniewaj się, moja droga — odpowiedziałem, wyciągając do niej rękę, którą ona skwapliwie w miękkie i drżące jak w febrze dłonie uchwyciła. Spojrzałem w jej oczy i wyczytałem tam wszystko. Nie miała wcale potrzeby powiedzieć, że mnie kocha, poznałem to i nie mówiąc nic, odstąpiłem od niej, kierując się ku wyjściu. Ona pobiegła za mną, podniosła rękę i uderzyła mnie w plecy, wybuchając osobliwie drwiącym śmiechem. — Zawsze safanduła! — rzekła i wybiegła z domu. Od tej chwili poczęła mnie nienawidzieć z całego serca, z całej duszy, a jest ona zdolną do takiej gruntownej nienawiści. Głupstwo zrobiłem, nie do darowania głupstwo, że pozwoliłem jej mieszkać u siebie dalej. Nie powiedziałem jednak żonie o całem zajściu ani słowa, bo wiedziałem, że byłoby to dla niej przykre. Czas upływał spokojnie, jak przedtem, aż naraz spostrzegłem, że w duszy Mary zaszła jakaś zmiana. Dotychczas darzyła mnie ona bezgranicznem zaufaniem, aż oto nagle stała się dziwnie podejrzliwą, wypytując mnie ciągle, gdzie byłem, co robiłem, skąd otrzymuję listy, co mam w kieszeniach i o tysiące innych drobiazgów się dopytywała. Z dnia na dzień stawała się więcej rozdrażnioną tak, że w końcu przyszło do częstych nieporozumień i nawet do otwartej kłótni. Wszystko to było dla mnie bardzo zagadkowem. Sary wcale nie widywałem, ale ona z żoną moją prawie się nie rozłączała. Teraz wiem, że to ona uknuła intrygę i żonę przeciw mnie ustawicznie podżegała. Ale wtedy byłem takim gamoniem, że nie zauważyłem tego. Wówczas to złamałem ślub wstrzemięźliwości i zacząłem znowu pić. Z pewnością jednak byłbym tego nie uczynił, gdyby Mary była tą samą, co przedtem. Ona jednak miała w tem dostateczny powód do niezadowolenia ze mnie i tak powoli rosła przepaść między mną a nią dalej i dalej, aż wreszcie stanął na naszej drodze Alek Fairbairn i sprawa stokroć się pogorszyła. Z początku przychodził on do nas w tym celu, aby się widywać ze Sarą, wkrótce jednak stał się naszym stałym gościem; był to bowiem bardzo wesoły, towarzyski, dowcipny i trochę lekkomyślny młodzieniec. Zwiedził prawie pół świata i wszystko, co widział, umiał bardzo pięknie opisywać, to też lubiano go wszędzie, gdzie się tylko ukazał. Był zresztą nietylko elegancki w towarzystwie, ale i w służbie od reszty marynarzy zręcznością i inteligencyą się wyróżniał. Bywał u nas codziennie przez cały miesiąc i mnie ani na myśl nie przyszło żeby ten porządny, miły o ujmującej powierzchowności człowiek mógł wnieść nieszczęście do mego domowego ogniska. Jednakże pewnego razu zdarzyło się coś, co wzbudziło we mnie silne podejrzenie. Od tego czasu mój spokój wewnętrzny pierzchnął na zawsze. W gruncie rzeczy była to drobnostka. Wszedłem niespodzianie do izby i żona moja powitała mnie z bardzo miłym uśmiechem. Gdy jednak spostrzegła, że to ja jestem, znikł jej uśmiech natychmiast, ustępując miejsca widocznemu rozczarowaniu. To mi wystarczyło. Ona się spodziewała, że to nie ja, lecz Alek Fairbairn nadchodzi i dla niego to miała ten, miły uśmiech. Gdyby on mi był wówczas pod rękę się nawinął, to popamiętałby z pewnością tę chwilę, gdyż ze mną niema żartu, zwłaszcza wówczas, gdy jestem podniecony. Mary odgadła z moich oczu, jak straszna wściekłość mną miotała. Przystąpiła do mnie i rękę na mojem ramieniu położywszy, ozwała się łagodnie: — Ty nie uczynisz tego, mój drogi Jim, proszę cię o to, bardzo proszę. — Gdzie jest Sara? — W kuchni. Udałem się do kuchni i rzekłem do Sary: — Słuchaj, od dzisiaj stanowczo sobie wypraszam, aby ten twój Fairbairn kiedykolwiek próg mego domu przestąpił. — Dlaczegóż to? — spytała. — Dlatego, że ja sobie tego nie życzę. — A, jeżeli moim znajomym nie wolno bywać w tym domu, to i dla mnie niema tu miejsca. — Rób, co ci się podoba — odpowiedziałem — lecz pamiętaj, że jeżeli jeszcze raz tego gacha spotkam pod moim dachem, to obetnę mu uszy i tobie je poślę. Była wprost wściekłą, lecz nie rzekła ani słowa i jeszcze tego samego dnia wyprowadziła się od nas. Nie wiem, czy powodowała nią nieubłagana złość do mnie, czy też myślała, że nas oboje do ostateczności poróżni. Wynajęła bowiem dom w pobliżu o kilka ulic dalej i otworzyła pensyonat dla marynarzy. Fairbairn, rozumie się, u niej zamieszkał, a moja żona chodziła tam prawie każdego popołudnia na herbatę. Pewnego razu udałem się ukradkiem za nią i skoro tylko ukazałem się w pokoju, Fairbairn uciekł przez okno do ogrodu i następnie przez mur na ulicę. Poznałem więc dokładnie, co to za ptaszek. Przysiągłem wówczas mojej żonie, że jeśli ją raz jeszcze zobaczę w towarzystwie tego nicponia, to może ją to drogo, bo nawet życie kosztować. Zabrałem ją z sobą do domu. Płakała przez całą drogę i drżała jak płótno. Nie łudziłem się już. Miłość miedzy nami wygasła doszczętnie, ba, nawet mogłem zauważyć, że ona mnie śmiertelnie nienawidzi i jeżeli myśli te popchnęły mnie do trunków, to jej była w tem wina. Sara przyszła do przekonania po tem wszystkiem, że obecność jej w Liverpoolu jest już całkiem niemożliwą. Udała się więc do swojej siostry do Croydon, podczas gdy u mnie w domu nic się nie zmieniło. Aż oto nadszedł ostatni tydzień, a z nim cały ogrom mojej niedoli. Rzecz się tak miała. Mieliśmy właśnie wyruszyć w podróż na całe siedem dni, gdy w tem stoczyła się z pokładu wielka beczka i wyrządziła wiele szkody druzgocąc poręcze, wskutek czego statek musiał pozostać w porcie przynajmniej na pół dnia. Nie mając żadnej roboty na okręcie, udałem się do domu. Gdy się znalazłem na swojej ulicy, wirowały w mej głowie najrozmaitsze myśli i jakieś straszne przeczucie mną miotało. I oto właśnie w tej chwili nadjechała dorożka, w której zobaczyłem swoją żonę obok Fairbairna. Rozmawiali wesoło i śmiali się, nie wiedząc wcale o tem, że tuż niedaleko ja stoję i na to patrzę. Zapewniam panów i daję na to słowo honoru, że od tej chwili nie byłem już panem samego siebie. Gdy sobie o tem wszystkiem pomyślę, wydaje mi się, że to był jakiś okropny sen. Nagłe odkrycie zdrady, jak również i to, że od pewnego czasu piłem często i nad miarę było powodem, że straciłem głowę zupełnie. Jeszcze w tej chwili czuję wewnątrz czaszki, jakby uderzanie młotem, ale w owym dniu wydawało mi się, że mam w uszach wodospad Niagary. Ujrzawszy ich oboje w tak wesołym usposobieniu, omal nie oszalałem. Puściłem się za nimi jak furyat. Miałem w ręku ciężką dębową laskę i, przyznam się, od pierwszej chwili zapragnąłem krwi. Oni zatrzymali się dopiero na dworcu kolejowym. U okienka przy kasie cisnęło się tak wiele ludzi, że z łatwością przecisnąłem się niespostrzeżony aż blisko nich. Wzięli bilety do Nowego Brightonu, ja również, ale w pociągu umieściłem się od nich całkiem z daleka. W Brightonie udali się na przechadzkę po wybrzeżu, a ja postępowałem za nimi w oddaleniu jakich sto metrów. Nareszcie ku wielkiemu memu zadowoleniu spostrzegłem jak wynajęli łódkę i puścili się na morze. Dzień był bardzo gorący i najprawdopodobniej zdawało im się, że na wodzie będzie chłodniej. I oto jakby mi ich jaka wyższa siła oddała w ręce... Nad morzem unosiła się lekka mgła więc niepodobnem było widzieć już na odległość jakich stu kroków. Wynająłem więc czemprędzej łódkę i puściłem się za nimi, lecz oni wiosłowali bardzo dobrze i upłynęło sporo czasu zanim ich zdołałem dopędzić. Wedle mego oszacowania, byliśmy oddaleni od brzegu dobrą milę. Mgła unosiła się na około nas, jak firanki, i myśmy wszyscy troje byli sami daleko od ludzi oddaleni. Nie zapomnę nigdy tego strasznego przerażenia na ich obliczach w chwili, gdy poczuli kto się do nich zbliża. On wołał głośno o pomoc i klął, miotał się jak obłąkany. Jestem pewny, że wyczytał z mego oblicza — śmierć. Zamierzył się na mnie wiosłem, lecz uchyliłem się i zadałem mu laską cios tak trafny, że głowa jego rozprysła się, jak skorupa jaja. Jej byłbym może dał spokój, mimo, że byłem niepoczytalny w gniewie, ale ona objęła go rękami i poczęła wołać z rozpaczą: “Alek! Alek!” Uderzyłem ją raz jeden i padła obok niego trupem. Byłem rozjuszony jak dziki, który zakosztował krwi. Gdyby w tej chwili była pod ręką Sara, byłby ją z pewnością ten sam los nie ominął. Potem wydobyłem nóż i — ... dalsze komentarze zbyteczne. Ogarnęła mnie jakaś dzika radość na myśl coby powiedziała Sara, gdyby miała w ręku dowód, jakie straszne owoce wydały jej intrygi. Petem przywiązałem zwłoki obojga do łódki, wybiłem w dnie dziurę i czekałem póki nie pójdą razem na dno morskie. Wiedziałem o tem, że właściciel łódki będzie przypuszczał, iż oni z powodu mgły nie mogli się należycie oryentować i fale uniosły ich na pełne morze. Ja wróciłem na brzeg i udałem się stamtąd prosto na swój okręt nie dając nikomu powodu do najmniejszego podejrzenia. W nocy sporządziłem pakiet do Sary Cushing i zaraz rano z Belfastu go wysłałem. Oto jest wszystko co miałem do powiedzenia; a powiedziałem prawdę. Można mnie teraz powiesić, czy co chcecie ze mną zrobić, wszystko mi jedno. Większej kary nad tę, którą teraz ponoszę, dla mnie już niema. Nie mogę nawet powiek zmrużyć, by nie widzieć tych twarzy, które przerażają mnie tak jak wówczas, gdy oni zobaczyli, kto to ku nim z mgły się wyłania i na ich naciera. Zamordowałem ich gwałtownie, ale oboje bardzo długo męczyli się przed śmiercią. Jeżeli zbliżająca się noc będzie dla mnie taką samą, jak ubiegła, to znajdziecie mnie rano albo w obłąkaniu, albo też bez żyda. Błagam was, o litość, zaklinam, nie pozostawiajcie mnie samego!” — Oto los ludzki, Watsonie! — rzekł Holmes uroczyście, składając papiery na stole. — Jeżeli światem nie rządzi przypadek — co zresztą jest niepodobieństwem — po co te zdarzenia pełne gwałtów i nieszczęść ludzkich? Zaiste mamy przed sobą zagadkę, do której rozwiązania rozumowi ludzkiemu bardzo jeszcze daleko... Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe